


Wicked Games

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn knows it is wrong to cheat, but he can't help who he is in love with. Liam on the other hand is cheating on purpose, he's done playing by the rules. And unsure of being in love with the other, he's sure damn good in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> what sparked this story idea is the song [wicked games by the weeknd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1OTWCd40bc&feature=kp). it's very graphic just like this fic may be. i don't want it to get too graphic, but it just may. please do not yell and scream at me for the massive amount of hatred and cheating towards perrie. it's just fiction.

It wasn't like Zayn was cheating at this moment: Liam slamming into him, with him on all fours - Liam's fingersnails raking down his back and leaving marks against his tan skin - claiming him by screaming out his name loudly in that voice Zayn swore up and down - that it was so distinct and only for him. Liam could say the same thing when he heard the man he was fucking screaming out for him to go deeper. Zayn shouldn't have been thinking about this though while this was happening, but he couldn't help the ridiculous thought in his head that one day he was just going to get caught. If only she knew, and maybe she did know, but only if she knew that her fiance was getting fucked right now by someone else who was taken or in a "committed relationship". Zayn was so sick of it, and living the lie of pretending he was extremely happy with Perrie. She was a great person to be around, he got along with her sometimes, but there was nothing there. Nothing at all compared to what was happening right now. "Zayn...fuck...babe...Zayn...what are you thinking about..." Liam grunted in between his thrusts. He gripped Zayn's hair pulling him back harder on his cock. 

"Nothing, shit...fuck me harder, Leeyum, do it. Harder. Please." Zayn screamed out trying to focus.

Liam's cock twitched inside of Zayn, slipping out and right back in with ease. "Yeah? You sure?" He asked soothingly but he wasn't waiting for answer because he gave it to him just like he wanted - slamming into him as hard as he could. Their skin making noise at each movement forward. "Zayn..." Liam panted out.

"Shit, Liam, fuck, oh god, yeah just like that, you feel so damn good inside me." Zayn got vocal feeling his body starting to build up the orgasm him he knew Liam wanted to feel, and this was the part that he loved so much - Liam scooped him up and held him up as his back pressed against his chest. Liam's chest hair tickling his back. "Yesssss." He hissed.

"Mmhm uhuh, yeah you're going to come baby aren't you?" Liam whispered into his ear biting gently at the lobe while he took a hold of Zayn's cock and started to stroke his rock hard cock. "I'm going to come for you, fill you all the way up, remind you who you belong to. The only person you belong to." Liam reminded him over and over until he was releasing inside of him, filling him completely. 

"Leeyum, oh god babe, yes..." He grunted and growled shooting all of what he had across the bed and all over the sheets. "I can't believe we just did this..." The words fell out of his mouth as he fell forward with Liam's white liquid was dripping from him as he panted against the sheets.

"Shut up, you fucking loved it." Liam cursed laying down beside him, draping a had over him and nestling against his neck - even if he was in charge and was sick of playing by the rules - he never stopped this part to sooth Zayn from the aftermath of tearing him apart.

"I did." Zayn answered under his breath trying to catch it. "I did." He repeated and turned himself around to hide against Liam's chest. "I love you." 

Liam didn't answer back his three words, and maybe one day he would but for now this wasn't about love. This was about breaking the rules.

TBC...


End file.
